Canciones que Cuentan Historias
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Historias Camren algunas G!P, para los que no saben que es, es la pareja de Camila Cabello y Lauren Jauregui integrantes de Fifth Harmony, contadas a través de canciones, en Español, Ingles y otros idiomas, ustedes podrán sugerirme algún tema de su agrado, o lo que quieran pedirme.
1. Chapter 1

_**N1: Ni Fifth Harmony, ni sus integrantes, colaboradores ni nadie en su entorno me pertenece, son producto de Director X.**_

 _ **Canción: Ya me Entere – Reik**_

* * *

 _ **Ya me Entere**_

Camila se encontraba recostada en su cama como hacía desde hace meses, ya no tenía nada que hacer, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, como su vida pudo cambiar tanto, ella no lo comprendía como, la persona que dijo amarla, que dijo que siempre estar junto a ella, ahora era esa misma la que la lastimaba, como aun no lo comprendía.

Le dio todo de ella, le encontró cosas que jamás a nadie le había dado, le dio amor, su cariño, su tiempo, para que ahora solo le dijera que no podía, que simplemente dejara que sus miedos la alejara, que fuera más fuerte que ella, que su amor.

Dolía como nadie jamás podría entender, jamás le reclamaría nada, jamás le diría nada, si ella tomo esa decisión la respetaría aunque doliera verla con él, ver que con el si podía tomarse de la mano, ver con el así dejaba que la fotografiaran, ver cómo le sonreía, ver como lo besaba, ver que con el podría hacer todas las cosas que con ella jamás se permitió.

Recordar cada momento vivido en su vida, es lo único que le quedaba, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, en eso sintió como un par de brazos la abrazaban, se dejó abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la persona.

– **Chancho-** le hablo

– **Cheche-** contesto con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos **– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser suficiente para ella?-** Dinah sintió morirse ante esas palabras, le daban ganas de ir hacia ese estúpida y golpearla, de dejarle morada la cara a ver si con eso entraba en razón

– **Camila-** le hizo que la mirara **–No vuelvas a decir eso, porque tú eres mejor que ese imbécil con el que esta, que ella no quiere ver eso, es muy su problema, su miedo le gana, pero todos sabemos a quién ama en verdad, y sabes que regresara-** la de descendencia cuba intento sonreírle

– **¿Y si cuando vuelva es tarde?-** pregunto

– **Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá** -contesto la otra con media sonrisa

 _/Camren/_

Lauren se encontraba en casa de sus padres descansando de las giras del grupo, ella estaba ahí, pero sus corazón no, extrañaba a su castaña, extrañaba sus chistes sin gracia, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, escucharla tocar la guitarra, no engañaba a nadie, pero tenía que hacerlo, su madre jamás aceptaría que le gustaran las chicas, ella jamás aceptarían que Camila estuviera con ella.

Dolía dejarla, dejarse vencer sus miedos, dejar que ellos tomaran el control de sus decisiones, sabían que el dejar a Camila era lo peor que podía hacer, pero no, lo peor fue a ver aceptado salir con Carlos el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, el a verse acostado con él, tratado de olvidar a su Camz, tratando que otras manos borraran cada caricia que la chica había dejado en él, que con sus besos olvidar los de su castaña.

Ahora ahí estaba recostada, dejando que los recuerdos la consumieran, dejando que sus equivocaciones la alejaran más del amor.

– **Lau-** una rubia ojo iguales a ella entraba a su habitación **–Carlos te vino a ver-** le comunico

– **Gracias Tay-** contesto limpiándose las lágrimas

– **Deberías dejar de jugar a esto Lauren, deberías dejar de ser una cobarde e ir tras Camila-** la pelinegra le miro sorprendida

– **Creíste que saliendo con este niño bonito, me engañarías, no soy tan tonta para creérmelo, solo una cosa te digo, cuando quieras regresar, que re hace pensar que ella te estará esperando-** esas palabras calaron hondo en ella, pero solo le miro mal y salio a ver a su novio.

 _/Camren/_

El tiempo pasa tan a prisa que ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta, Lauren seguía fingiendo ser feliz con Carlos y Camila luchando por seguir adelante, las dos chicas sufriendo a su manera, pero solo una empezando a superarlo.

Las miembros de Fifth Harmony habían tenido que asistir a una fiesta, como muestra de su ya regreso con nuevo álbum, Camila y Lauren de lado a lado, no queriéndose encontrarse de frente, tanto como Dinah, Normani y Ally percibían la tensión, así que ellas hacían que no se quedaran solas para evitar cualquier enfrentamientos, y más porque el odioso de Carlos el flamante novio de la pelinegra la acompañaba como perrito faldero.

Camila se habia alejado de ahí, aun dolía verla con él, ver que con el si podía hacer, lo que con ella no quiso jamás, tomo una de las copas que ofrecían, cuando una cara conocida se le acerco.

– **Hola-** le saludo la persona

– **Lucy Vives-** sonrió **–que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-** bebió de su copa

– **Ni tanto, Lauren me invito** -miro hacia donde la pelinegra posaba con Carlos

– **¡Yah!-** le dio un intento de sonrisa

– **No puedo creer que ella este haciendo eso-** le decía

– **Pues ya vez, sus miedos fueron más fuertes del amor que me dijo tenerme-** Lucy le miro

– **Sé que te extraña, pero como tú dices sus miedos son más fuertes que ella-** Camila se terminó su copa y agarro otra

– **No deberías beber así, no vale que lo hagas de esa forma-** Lucy le miraba **–Ve mi ejemplo, yo bebí de esa manera cuando Verónica me dejo, y aun así, no he conseguido olvidarla-** le aseguro

– **Lo siento-** dijo

– **No lo hagas-** le sonrió **– ¿Quieres salir de aquí?-** pregunto

– **Claro-** aseguro

– **Pues vamos-** la dos salieron de ahí

Lauren había visto todo la interacción entre Camila y Lucy, vio cómo se fueron juntas, sintió una rabia e impotencia de ver como su Camz se iba con una de sus mejores amigas, pero no podía hacer nada, y menos con Carlos sobre ella.

Normani, Ally y Dinah habían visto todo, pero prefirieron no hacer ni decir nada, no les competía eso, ya hablarían con Camila después.

 _/Camren/_

Los meses volvieron a pasar, la gira comenzó y las chicas tenían que verse siempre y una que otra vez interactuar, para Lauren era incomodo, tener que agarrar la mano de Camila en alguna presentación, o abrazarla o tocarla, sus ganas de quedarse así para siempre eran más fuertes, que una ocasión no pudo más, y cuando se quedaron solas en el lugar de ensayos, se abalanzó sobre la chica y la beso, beso que no fue correspondido, y lo único que gano fue una bofetada.

Para Camila era incomodo, pero solo un poco en realidad le daba igual, sus sentimientos por Lauren ya no eran los mismos, es más se podrían decir que ya no existían, había sufrido mucho por ella, lloro noche tras noche, lloro cada vez que la veía besarse con él, ver como el la abraza, lloro casi dos días cuando se enteró que ella había dejado que el la tocara, que le hiciera el amor, cuando ella le prometió que jamás nadie la tocaría si no era ella.

Pero ahora aquí estamos, el tiempo paso, y sus sentimientos poco a poco se fueron apagando, hasta que un dia Lauren regreso, regreso a ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

– **No vuelvas hacerlo-** le había dado un bofetada **–No tienes ningún derecho de venir ahora a besarme-** la pelinegra la veía asombrada jamás se imaginó que la otra le llegaría a pegar

– **Camz-** intento

– **No Lauren, no más…-** le miro **–te espere mucho tiempo, quise creer lo que todos me decían que me extrañabas, que ibas a regresar, que yo era tu otra mitad, que él era solo un idiota que querías convencer que tú y yo éramos pasado, pero solo me demostraste que eras más feliz sin mí a lado, dejándome a mí como la mala, que eras feliz con él a tu lado, engañaste a todos, jamás fui alguien importante para ti, solo un juego, no quiero volver a hacer-** todas esas palabras dolían el triple en la pelinegra

– **Camila… por favor** -intento, pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban

– **Entérate por mí y no por alguien más, no por terceras personas como lo tuve que hacer yo** -le recordó que fue una persona ajena a ellas que le dijo que Lauren salía con Carlos **–Estoy con alguien, alguien que he llegado a querer con el paso del tiempo, que se ha ganado mi corazón, lo siento si esto te duele, pero quiero ser sincera y decirte lo de frente, es tarde… regresaste demasiado tarde…-** le dijo **–Cuídate Lauren…-** esa fue lo último que le dijo para salir de ahí, dejando a la otra chica hecha un mar de lágrimas

Regresaste demasiado tarde solo le recordaron a las palabras de Taylor, ella se lo dijo, cayo de rodillas justo en el momento que su madre entraba a buscarla.

– **Lauren, Carlos ya nos está esperando…-** entraba pero se quedó callada al ver el estado de su hija **–Lau, hija ¿qué ha pasado?-** pregunto, aunque intuía que Camila tenía que ver algo ahí, la había visto salir momentos antes de entrar, la vio irse con una chica de la mano a la cual le pareció reconocer

– **Ella ya no me ama** -contesto con la voz rota **–Ella me olvido…-** lloro en el pecho de su madre **–Todo por mi culpa, por mi miedo de que tu no me aceptaras, que me permitieras estar con ella, por mis miedos la perdí-** lloraba

– **Lauren…-** le llamaba

– **Lauren…-** otra vez **–Lauren…-** una almohada se estrelló en su cara despertándola

– **¿Eh?-** miro a todos lados confundida, cuando pudo fijar su vista bien, miro como una Camila la miraba burlona

– **Tú te lo buscaste, ese rato que estoy intentando despertarte** -le sonrió

– **Camz ¿eres tú?-** la otra la miro confundida

– **Si ¿Qué pasa contigo?-** pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta simplemente recibió un beso cargado de sentimientos

– **¡Wow!-** esa voz hizo que se separaran **–Lauren, que te dije-** la persona les miro, Camila se sonrojo y Lauren le miro mal **–Que cuando Camila este aquí en tu cuarto quiero la puerta abierta, no quiero nietos antes de tiempo-** dijo con una sonrisa Clara, dejando a la pelinegra con la boca abierta y a una Cabello más roja que un tomate

– **¡Mama!-** chillo

Y le lanzo una almohada, obviamente no le dio porque Clara ya se había alejado soltando una carcajada por la cara de las dos chicas, Lauren solo negó y miro a su Camz.

– **¡Qué vergüenza!-** dijo la más pequeña

– **Camz…-** le llamo

– **Ummm…-** le miro

– **Te amo-** dijo mirándola a los ojos

– **Yo también Lolo-** se besaron.

Lauren comprendió que solo había sido una pesadilla, que ella y Camz jamás se iban a separar.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primera vez que escribo algo Camren en sí, que solo tenga que ver con ella, espero que sea de su agrado, iré subiendo capítulos como me vaya inspirando._

 _Tal vez se den cuenta que al cuanto al título y la letra de la canción, no tiene mucho que ver en la historia, pero me he basado en algunas partes._

 _Esta va hacer historias basadas en canciones, letras o solo el nombre, si quieren alguna en especial, por favor pedirla sin pena, estoy abierta a sugerencias._


	2. De Que Te Vale Fingir

_**N1: Ni Fifth Harmony, ni sus integrantes, colaboradores ni nadie en su entorno me pertenece, son producto de Director X.**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **De Que Te Vale Fingir - Yuri**_

* * *

 _ **De Que Te Vale Fingir**_

Camila Cabello como cada mañana desde hacía un año que se habia casada con la joven heredera Lauren Jauregui, se levantaba fingiendo que no pasaba nada, haciendo que no dolía que su esposa no llegara a dormir, como hacia siempre.

Vivian en una de las Mansiones más grandes y caras de todo Miami, y aun así, la joven de descendencia cubana siempre baja a preparar el desayuno de la joven ojiverde, que como cada noche que no llegaba, entraba a la casa con hambre.

Preparando algunos hot cakes, jugo de naranja, fruta picada, café, y alguna tostada con mermelada, todo listo, como la servicial y fiel esposa, esa era su papel y tenía que aceptarlo, aunque por dentro muriera al no ser feliz.

– **Llegue-** la pelinegra entraba, con el traje todo arrugado y con ojeras

– **Buenos días Lauren-** saludo conteniendo la rabia que por dentro la carcomía

– **Tengo mucha hambre, gaste muchas energías-** decia, sin importarle poco herir a la morena con sus palabras

– **Aquí está tu desayuno** -le sirvió

– **Si gracias-** comenzó a comer sin más.

Camila quería decir muchas cosas, pero se las callaba, sabía que al hablar podía traer muchos problemas, y no los quería, se habia casado con la joven ojiverde enamorada de ella, la habia conocido en la universidad, y sus sentimientos por ella fueron creciendo dia a dia, Lauren jamás la vio, hasta que su padre hizo un trato con Alejandro Cabello para unir las dos empresas más poderosas de Miami.

Si los dos sucedieron que sus hijas debían casar, Alejandro pensó que ayudaba a su hija, porque el conocía el amor que sentía por la otra, pero no conocía lo que la ojiverde sentía, Michael Jauregui acepto pensando que era lo mejor, así, hacia sentar cabeza a su hija que solo se la pasaba en cama en cama, ahora la que sufría las consecuencias era la joven Camila.

– **Termine-** dejo su **plato –Levanta todo, y no me molestes, estoy cansada-** son dirigir otro mira a la morena se levantó para irse a la habitación a darse un baño y dormir.

Camila solo bajo la mirada comenzando a recoger todo de la mesa, Mary la ama de llaves se acercó a ella.

– **Déjelo niña, yo lo levanto-** dijo, al morena negó

– **Ella lo sabrá, y no quiero problemas-** contesto, llevando las cosas al fregadero.

Mary no le gustaba como la forma en la que Lauren traba a la morena, veía cada desprecio de la pelinegra con la castaña, que lo único que hacía era agachar la cabeza y hacer lo que la otra pedía.

Horas después Camila sabiendo que si Lauren estaba bien dormida, ella no se despertaría, así que entro a la habitación que debían compartir, pero que cada noche albergaba a la castaña, lo que no esperaba es que Jauregui la espera sentada en la cama.

– **Eh…-** bajo la mirada **–Lo siento, pensé que seguías durmiendo-** hablo sumisamente

Lauren al ver eso, se levantó y se acercó a la joven, que por instinto retrocedió, la otra no le gusto, así que le tomo del brazo juntándola con ella.

– **Es hora de cumplir con tu obligación de esposa.** -sin más la llevo hasta la cama donde la desnudo

Comenzando a recorrerla, sin mirarla a los ojos, solo le importaba satisfacerse, Camila trataba de demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella, ella quería que le hiciera el amor, y no solo sexo, pero a Lauren no le importaba nada de esas cursilerías, las dos desnudas, Camila acariciándole con amor.

Para Lauren estar con Camila era solo cumplir con su papel, la verdad no la deseaba, realmente no negaba que la joven era hermosa, que cualquiera daría lo que sea por estar en su lugar, pero la verdad ella o quería estar ahí, simplemente al recorría con caricias frías, sin ningún sentimiento, la joven no la hacía vibrar, no le daba lo que ella quería, simplemente que sus caricias no hacían nada con ella.

Entro en ella de manera brusca, intentando satisfacerse lo más rápido, sus embestidas eran fuertes, habia escuchado algunos quejidos de dolor, y no del bueno, la estaba lastimando lo sabía pero al verdad es que no le importaba, movía sus caderas mas rápido, tomando las piernas de la mujer debajo de ella y poniéndole sobre sus hombros mientras entraba más dentro de ella, la embestía brutalmente, hasta que por fin termino dentro de ella, salio de ella y se levantó de la cama, necesitaba un baño ya.

Camila se quedó en la cama, hecha un ovillo, Lauren siempre era así, después de terminar ella, se levantaba se iba, sin importarle ver como estaba, jamás en las veces que han estado juntas ella se preocupaba de como estaba, jamás la miraba cuando estaban haciéndolo, o cuando terminaban, no la miraba a los ojos.

Lauren salio del baño y se encontró la Camila hecha un ovillo, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la verdad solo negó y se vistió para salir de ahí, solo la ignoraría, así que sin más salio para irse como cada noche.

Unas horas después Camila ya estaba lista para seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, Dinah su mejor amiga llegaría a su casa, dijo que quería darle una noticia, así que se arregló muy bien para no mostrar lo que sufría.

– **Dinah-** corrió abrazarla

– **Chancho-** le correspondió, ese era el apodo la que chica le habia puesto desde que se volvieron amigas en el instituto **– ¿Y tu esposa?-** pregunto

– **Tuvo que salir-** mintió con una sonrisa

– **Bueno, no importa, realmente quería hablar contigo** -sonrio

Dinah le conto que habia conocido a una chica, y que era hermosa, que por primera vez sentía que ella era la indicada, además de que la chica le correspondía, Camila sonrio, se sintió feliz por su amiga, pero realmente ella quería serlo igual

– **¿Cuándo vas a dejarla?-** Camila no comprendía

– **¿Qué?-** le miro

– **Si Camila, cuando piensas dejarla, ella simplemente no es para ti y lo sabes, ella no te quiere, siempre ha sido así, ella se casó contigo porque su padre la obligo-** Camila solo la miro y comenzó a llorar

– **Pensé que podría llegar a quererme, que cuando me conociera ella podía enamorarse de mí, pero no ha sido así, ella es tan fría… yo la amo cheche, la amo-** lloro abrazad a su amiga.

Dinah odiaba a Lauren porque solo hacia sufrir a su amiga, quería decirle que Lauren tenía otra casa, que tenía otra persona en su vida, que ella lo habia visto, que la sonrisa que Lauren tenía cuando estaba con esa mujer, era de felicidad no al que el dedica aba al morena, pero sabía que solo la lastimaría más.

 _/Camren/_

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Camila habia ido al médico porque hacia una emana habia comenzaba a sentirse más cansada, con nauseas en la mañana, vómitos y mareos, le mandaron hacer estudios, y los resultados le sorprendieron pero a la vez le hizo feliz,

Estaba embarazada.

Salio del consultoría con la mejor de las sonrisas, la cual desapareció al ver quien estaba ahí, se escondió para no ser vista, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al escuchar la conversación.

– **Te amo-** dijo Lauren a la joven que la acompañaba **–Y a tu también mi amor** -beso el redondo vientre de la mujer

– **Te amo Lau** -la joven de cabellos claros dijo

Camila solo se dio la vuelta, se tocó el vientre, y sus lágrimas cayeron más, apenas podía ver su camino cuando choco con alguien.

– **Lo siento-** se disculpó la joven con la que acaba de chocar

– **No te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa-** Camila no la miraba

– **Ey** -le llamo tomándola de la barbilla **– ¿Por qué lloras? Una mujer hermosa como tú no debería llorar-** Camila le miro

– **Gracias…-** la otra sonrio **–Ariana, Ariana Grande-** le tendió la mano

– **Camila, Camila Cabello-** se presentó

– **Bonito nombre Camila-** la chica le sonrio, en eso la morena vio que la chica que le sonreía traía una bata de hospital

– **¿Es doctora aquí?** -la otra asintió

– **Sí, soy gineco obstetra-** informo

– **Yo… yo estoy embarazada…-** dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

– **Felicidades…** -le sonrio sincera la chica

Ariana le dijo que no llorara, que eso podía causarle estrés, y por ende un aborto espontaneo, la doctora le dijo que ahora en adelante ella se encargaría de su embarazo, Camila acepto y se despidió la de la otra, Ariana le habia gustado al morena y quería una oportunidad.

Esa misma tarde Lauren llego como si nada a la Mansión, Camila estaba durmiendo cuando ella llego, lo que causo desconcierto en la pelinegra ya que siempre que llegaba Camila estaba esperándola con la comida.

– **¿Mi esposa?-** pregunto

– **En la recamara señora, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, se la paso vomitando, ni siquiera pudo probar bocado-** contesto Mary

– **Ok-** eso no le gusto, realmente no el gusto lo que sintió al llegar y no ser recibida por Camila como siempre.

Subía a su recamara, necesitaba hablar con la morena, para informarle que esa noche tendrían que acudir a una reunión con socias de la empresa y que su padre quería que asistieran, al entrar encontró a la morena bien dormida, vio su rostro sereno, y por primera vez sonrio, al darse cuenta de ese hecho, negó.

– **Camila-** le llamo, pero no consiguió nada **–Camila** -volvió a llamar, pero esta vez moviéndola, la morena despertó sobresaltada, cuando fijo sus ojos en la ojiverde, sintió un nudo en la garganta

– **Lauren ¿Qué quieres?-** contesto demasiado fría

Lauren frunció el ceño, que pasaba ¿Por qué Camila le hablaba así? No le gusto para nada sentir a la morena distante y fría.

– **Yo… ¿estás bien?-** pregunto aturdida

– **Sí, me vas a decir que quieres, realmente quiero dormir, no me siento bien, así que habla-** volvió a decir de manera dura cortante

– **Yo… si, mi padre y el tuyo quieren que asistamos a una reunión-** dijo mirándola, veía los ojos de Camila y estaban algo hinchados, sintió una punzada en el pecho cosa que no le habia pasado jamás con ella

– **Yah, ¿a qué hora?-** pregunto

– **A las ocho-** Camila miro el reloj de su mesita eran las cuatro

– **Bien, dormiré unas horas más, no me molestes, realmente me siento mal** -sin más le dio la espalda y se tapó con las sabanas.

Lauren aturdida no sabía que pasaba, porque Camila se comportaba de esa manera, sintió algo en el pecho, no quería tomarle importancia, lo que hizo fue irse hacia su despacho, tomo su teléfono y marco un número muy conocido.

– **Amor-** le saludo la persona

– **Hola-** dijo pero su mente aún seguía en la manera en que Camila la trato

– **¿Vienes esta noche?-** le preguntaron

– **No, no puedo mi padre quiere que este en una reunión con socios de la empresa** -contesto sin más

– **Ok ¿ella ira?-** la ojiverde suspiro

– **Sí, ella tiene que acompañarme ya que ella es mi esposa-** aseguro y por primera vez no lo dijo con desagrado

– **Si lo sé, lo que en verdad me molesta Lauren, ya se ha cumplido más de un año del contrato, porque simplemente no te divorcias de ella, yo te amo y amas a mi bebe como si fuera tuyo, podemos formar una familia** -Lauren suspiro

– **Lucy…** -le llamo **–Te hablo después…-** colgó, no se sentía cómoda con eso **–amo a Lucy, entonces porque me siento rara ahora-** suspiro, vio la hora y decidió que era hora de darse una baño para salir hacia la reunión que quería su padre.

Al entrar se encontró con que Camila ya se estaba lista, tenía puesto un vestido blanco con encajes, corto, dejando al descubierto sus piernas bien bronceadas y torneadas, y resaltando su trasero.

– **Ya estoy lista** -dijo al verla entrar **–Te esperare abajo-** dijo sin mirarla

– **Camila-** le llamo tomando su mano para detenerla

– **¿Si?-** le miro

– **Yo… ammm…** -no sabía porque no podía decirle nada

– **Si te vas a quedar callada, no me hagas perder mi tiempo-** Lauren no supo pero las palabras de Camila comenzaban a doler, y doler mucho

Camila salio de la habitación hacia la sala, cuando Lauren se habia ido hacia rato cuando fue a despertarla, no pudo volver a dormir, aunque lo intento, se quedó pensando que era lo que iba hacer, Lauren tenía otra familia, otro hogar, ella no merecía nada de eso, así que era hora de arrancar lo que sentía porque aquella mujer que no se merecía su amor.

Lauren salio de la recamara ya lista, llevaba unos pantalones entallados, una blusa blanca, y una saco encima, unas zapatillas, vio a Camila platicar con Mary.

– **Nos vamos** -hablo

– **Claro** -contesto sin mirarla, se levantó del sofá tomando su bolso **–Al rato Mary** -le sonrio antes de caminar hacia la salida sin esperar a la da de piel pálida.

Lauren miro a Mary que se encogió de hombros, salio tras ella y se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la casa de los padres de la pelinegra, la cual no le gustaba el silencio que se habia formado, pero al intentar hablar Camila la habia ignorado y eso ya no le estaba gustado.

Llegaron y al entrar se encontraron con bastante gente conocida para ellas, mientras Lauren fue llamada por su padre y suegro, Camila fue arrastrada hacia donde estaba su madre y la madre de la ojiverde, con algunas mujeres más que conocía eran esposas de socios de la empresa.

– **Entonces ¿para cuándo un bebe**?-pregunto Clara a Camila

– **Eh…-** la morena abrió los ojos no esperando la pregunta, se sobresaltó ella ya estaba embarazada, pero nadie lo sabía y Lauren ya esperaba uno con esa otra chica

– **Lauren hija-** hablo Sinuhe al ver a la chica acercarse **–nos preguntamos Clara y yo ¿para cuándo los bebes?-** Lauren les miro sorprendida y fijo su vista en la morena que la miraba seria

– **Estamos en eso** -contesto, causando la euforia de las consuegras.

A Camila no le gusto esa respuesta, pero se mantuvo callada, simplemente permaneció con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía, nadie lo noto, Camila platicaba bajo la atenta mirada de Lauren que no entendía ya la actitud de la morena.

– **¿Y cómo es la vida de Casada?-** preguntaba una rubia a la morena que solo se puso nerviosa y no miro a la ojiverde

– **Muy Buena-** dijo sin mucha convicción

Camila solo fingía, y Lauren lo estaba contemplando, no le gustaba el sentimiento que tenía ahora, al reunión estuvo bien, cenaron platicaron de algunas cosas más, y después las Camren se retiraron hacia su mansión, Camila ignoro de nueva cuenta a la ojiverde, y a la hora de dormir, solamente se viro hacia el otro lado, causando un dolor en la otra.

Los días fueron pasando, Camila habia tomado una decisión, se lo habia comunicado a Dinah, la cual le dijo que si estaba segura la apoyaría, también le dijo que si iba hacer las cosas debía ser sincera con Lauren, decirle del bebe, de que sabía que tenía otra familia, y que ya no quería sufrir, así que mientras Lauren se iba en las noches, las cuales ahora se habían reducido a un par de ser días, ya que ahora pasaba más tiempo en casa, no sabía porque pero ahora le daba igual.

Estaba en la mansión, ya habia empacado sus maletas, Lauren habia salido así que no sabía a qué hora regresaba, pero apenas llegaría le diría lo que estaba pasando, le diría sobre él bebe, y sobre la demanda de divorcio que tenía en sus manos.

Lauren entro a la casa como siempre, vio a Camila en la sala sentada y sin saber porque sonrio, se acercó y como la morena no se esperaba que la otra le besara, no pudo esquivarla.

– **Hola amor-** saludo la ojiverde, Camila la miro confundida **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esas maletas?-** pregunto

– **Son mías-** contesto Lauren iba a seguir preguntando pero la otra la cayo **–Lauren… veras… hace unos días, fui al médico porque me sentía mal, tenía nauseas, mareos…-** la pelinegra le miraba

– **¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No entiendo?-** estaba confundida

– **Estoy embarazada-** soltó, Lauren que no se lo esperaba la miro

– **¿Qué?-** salio de su boca

– **Estoy embarazada, mira Lauren antes que te alborotes, mira sé que no me amas, lo he sabido desde que nos casamos-** la pelinegra intento hablar pero la otra no la dejo **–Lo sé, sé que no sientes nada por mí, también sé que tienes a otra mujer en tu vida, que al igual estaba embarazada-** la pelinegra abrió los ojos

– **Camila yo…-** intento

– **No te reprocho nada, no niego que duele porque tu sabías que te amaba cuando nos casamos, sabía sobre mis sentimientos, pero siempre lo ignoraste, en este tiempo que llevamos casadas solo me lastimaste, toma-** se levantó

– **¿Que es…-** se quedó callada cuando leyó los papeles **– ¿Qué? No puedes… no, no voy a dártelo** -decia, sentía su pecho doler **–Eres mi esposa, estas embarazada de mi hijo, nos casamos, prometiste estar conmigo hasta la muerte, tú no puedes dejarme, no puedes-** la morena le miraba incrédula

– **Puedo, quiero y lo hare, no te voy a negar nada que tenga que ver con tu hijo, pero tú y yo no tendremos más que una relación cordial como la madre del niño, pero no quiero seguir más a tu lado, Lauren… serás libre para irte con la otra-** Lauren negó

– **No quiero a otra, quiero estar contigo Camila, contigo y nuestro hijo-** la morena negó

– **Lo siento Lauren, pero ya tome mi decisión, así que espero que respetes lo que decidí-** se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada **–Me voy** -dijo antes de tomar las maletas

– **Camila, no te vayas…-** intento detenerla

– **Adiós Lauren…-** eso fue lo que dijo de salir de la casa.

Lauren no podía creerlo, habia perdido a una gran mujer por indecisiones por su inmadurez, por errores, habia perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque lo sabía Camila la hacía feliz, solo que no quiso verlo, Lucy le habia llamado para decirle que Verónica habia regresado, que quería estar con ella y su bebe, que se compartiría como la madre que ese bebe merecía y la mujer que la Colombiana se esperaba.

Se alegra por ella, aunque la relación que habían tenido durante que Verónica no estaba, le habia hecho confundirse, la quería sí, pero no la amaba, a quien amaba era a Camila y habia sido estúpida, y ahora la ella se habia ido, la habia perdido.

No habia sabido verlo, habia eta tan ciega, no supo valorarla y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, se habia ido, y quería el divorcio, y su hijo… estaría lejos de él o de ella, no podría darle la familia que merecía y todo por ser una idiota.

Lloro, lloro como jamás lo habia hecho, cayo de rodillas que muy a su pesar tenía que dejarla ir, dejar que volara de su lado, alguien más la valoraría y le daría el lugar que ella no supo hacer.

….

….

….

….

….

….

– **No me gusto ese final-** hablo una Camila después de que Lauren terminara de leer

– **¿Por qué no?-** pregunto la pelinegra

– **No me gusta que no se hayan quedado juntas-** hizo puchero, mientras se acariciaba su pequeña pancita de cinco meses

– **Pero creo que es más real ese final, a que las hubiera puesto que se daban una oportunidad, cuando Lauren no habia sabido ver lo que tenía, creo que mi final es perfecto-** Camila le miro y negó

– **Tal vez tengas razón, ese final es mejor… aunque me hubiera gustado verla luchar por ganarse de nuevo el amor y el perdón de Camila-** se encogió de hombros, la pelinegra rio

– **Sí, hubiera estado bien… pero creo que esto le gustara a los lectores, un final donde se ve la realidad y no al idea de que siempre habrá un final feliz, debemos mostrar un poco de cordura y saber que esos existen si sabes cultivarlo dia a dia-** la morena negó y rio

– **Te amo Lauren** -le dijo

– **Te amo más mi amor, y a esta pequeña que está en tu vientre-** se acercó y dejo un beso en el abultado vientre, para después darle una a Camila **–Por cierto Lucy viene con Vero a cenar, Vero dice que tiene una noticia que darnos-** hablo la ojiverde

– **Sí, lo mismo dijo Lucy cuando me marco-** hablo Camila

– **Entonces hay que apurarnos ¿nos bañamos juntas?-** pregunto con picardía la pelinegra

– **Nada de negocios divertidos-** le señalo Camila

– **Pero Camz-** la siguió con un puchero

– **¡Lauren!-** chillo cuando la pelinegra la tomo en brazos

– **¿Segura?-** le dijo con una sonrisa

– **Convénceme…-** dijo la morena con una voz cargada de deseo

– **Con mucho gusto-** la beso con pasión dentro del baño.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primera vez que escribo algo Camren en sí, que solo tenga que ver con ella, espero que sea de su agrado, iré subiendo capítulos como me vaya inspirando._

 _Esta va hacer historias basadas en canciones, letras o solo el nombre, si quieren alguna en especial, por favor pedirla sin pena, estoy abierta a sugerencias._


End file.
